That Moment A Cody Simpson Love Story
by HappinessSprinklesx
Summary: You were just a small town girl meeting your celebrity crush.How did love came in the picture?


-That Moment -

You look at yourself in the mirror, hair,check, comfy outfit, check, just the right amount of makeup, check. "This is going to be the best day ever." You mumbled to yourself, giving a satisfied smiled.

Your Dad: "_, come on darling!You are going to be late."

You: "Right away,Dad!"

You shouted from your room and checked your bag, making sure that you didn't left out anything. "Great,now I'm ready." You thought to yourself and made your way down. You got into the car and the first thing you did was to tweet on your phone;

"On my way to the TheCodySimpson & GreysonChance's concert. So excited! It's going to be a blast.(;"

You giggled to yourself at the possibility of *finally* meeting Cody remembered the first video that he posted on youtube and how you were mesmerized by his singing.

Your dad: "_? _ ! We are here!"

Your train of thoughts were interrupted by your dad. You took a look out of the window and realized that you were already arrived at the concert venue. You grabbed your bad, swing open the car door and hopped out of the car. You turned around and put your head through the car window.

You: "What time do I have to be home?"

Your dad: "What will a normal dad would say?"

You: "Hm,the concert ends at 10 and a normal dad will say around 10?"

Your dad put his finger to his chin and pretended to be thinking really hard.

Your dad: "Be back by 6 in the morning?"

He smiled and blew you a kiss before driving off.

You looked around the concert venue to see that not much people were there yet then you took out the tickets for the pre-show meet and greet and saw that it starts at 3:30 pm, you took a glance at your phone and realized that it's only 12:30 pm. "Great, how am I going to survive this 3 hours?" You grumbled to yourself and dragged yourself to the café nearby to get a drink.

After you got your drink, you sat down at a table by the window and took out your phone to check

Twitter. You realized that you got a lot of new followers. Curiously, you checked your replies to see that both Cody and Greyson replied to you.

Cody's Reply

; " _ Hey babe, can't wait to see your beautiful face out in the crowd tonight(; Enjoy the show."

Greyson's Reply

; "_ You got that right!The show is going to be a blast!Remember to bring a big sign! So excited to be here!"

You jumped out of your seat and screamed. Gaining your composure, you tweeted them back.

"TheCodySimpson GreysonChance AHHH! Freaking out right now! See you two later!"

You smiled and took a last sip of your drink before deciding that you should go get the tour merchandise first. You turned around and bumped into someone.

You: "Oops! I'm so sorry.I didn't saw you there!" You apologized and looked up to see a blonde hair guy wearing sunglasses and a black v-neck shirt. You immediately knew who it was…It was HIM..H-I-M.

Guy: " *laughs*It's alright. Are you okay?" He asked as you stared at him, starstruck.

You: "I'm o-okay."

You looked down to your t-shirt that says "KEEP CALM AND LOVE SIMPSON." and straighten it. He smile.

Guy: "I love your shirt."

You: "Thanks…But of course you do, it has your name written all over it."

You smiled as he flashed a smile and took off his sunglasses.

Guy: "What's your name?"

You: "I'm_"

Cody: "Nice name.I'm Cody ….Cody Simpson but you already knew it." He laughed as he took another look at your shirt.

You: "Oh,stop it! It's just a shirt!"

Cody: "Alright,calm down there,tiger."

You giggled and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

Cody: "So what are you doing here so early?"

You: "Well, I didn't want to be late and I wanted to be early so I don't have to wait in line for the tour merchandise," You gave a shrug and continued, "what about you?Why are you here? Aren't you afraid that your fans might tear you into 6 million pieces?"

Cody: "You ask lots of questions,don't you? Well firstly, I want to grab a cup of hot chocolate and the only fan I see here is you so are you going to tear me into pieces?" He winked at you.

You faked offended look.

You: "I won't tear you into pieces before I get a picture." You laughed and took out your camera. "So can I have a picture?"

Cody smiled,nodded his head and place his arm around your waist as you took the photo.

You: "Thank you."

Cody: "Hey,do you have a pen?"

You: "Yeah, I on."

You searched your bag for a pen but instead a plastic tag with a string attached to it caught your attention, you took it out to see "WAITING 4U BACKSTAGE ACCESS." printed on you.

You: "OH MY GOD!HOW DID THIS GET IN MY BAG?" You practically screamed and shouted at Cody

Cody: " *smiles* I slipped it into your bag while you were taking the photo."

Cody took the backstage pass out of your hand and hung it around your neck for you. You looked at him and realized how flawless he is not as a celebrity…but as a normal teenager that moment everything around you dissolved and Cody was the only person there.


End file.
